A data interface is not typically in use to transfer data to its full capacity at all times. Even when not actively engaged in transferring data, however, a data interface may still consume power. For example, components of a data interface may be continuously supplied with power so that the interface is ready to resume operation or to support a higher rate of data transfer when data is to be transferred after a period of inactivity or reduced activity.